Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / How to Train Your Dragon (film)
This is the Gallery page for pictures of Hiccup during the films. First Film vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h19m06s208.png|Hiccup decides to spare Toothless vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h33m25s111.png|How to feed your Dragon vlcsnap-2012-09-15-16h32m55s172.png|"Conversation" with Stoick vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h38m15s192.png|How to feed your Viking vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h59m01s113.png|Hiccup and Toothless bond. The pivotal point of the film. vlcsnap-2013-06-20-22h10m35s141.png|Hiccup attempting to save Toothless from a burning boat Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-17h37m51s13.png|"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h53m41s210.png This is pretty cool.jpg It's amazing.jpg Astrid pushing her hair back.jpg The kiss.jpg That's for everything else 2.jpg Astrid approaching Hiccup before his final exam.jpg Be careful with that dragon.jpg If something goes wrong.jpg I will.jpg Hiccup starts heading into the ring.jpg Astrid holding Hiccup back.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h10m16s250.png vlcsnap-2013-05-04-18h18m25s203.png|Hiccup after being disowned by his father After the ships have left.jpg Looking out over the water.jpg You must feel horrible.jpg Your best friend.jpg Why didn't you.jpg I don't know HTTYD.jpg I couldn't.jpg I want to remember what you say.jpg I was a coward.jpg A break in the conversation.jpg First to ride one though.jpg I bet he.jpg Hiccup and Astrid.jpg MV5BNTM1MTU2ODIxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzA2MjEyMw.jpg|Hiccup's "I'm gonna do something crazy" face. Hiccup+Hookfang.jpg Hiccup and Toothless.jpg tumblr_mgt4ecxGIi1r9xkz5o1_250.gif|Seriously?! How awesome is this kid?! Hiccup, Astrid and friends riding dragons.jpg Fishlegs at the end of his breakdown of the red death.jpg Hang in his blind spot.jpg Make it mad.jpg Hiccup and Astrid searching for Toothless.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h14m51s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h26m08s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h27m50s51.png Astrid going in for the kiss.jpg Astrid going in for the kiss 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h55m10s39.png|Hiccup, you, my friend, are one lucky boy. Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h29m04s26.png Astrid smiling at Hiccup HTTYD.jpg Welcome home.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having seen Toothless coming to Hiccup.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-04 at 11.46.43 PM.png|A true, genuine, lovable Haddock. Screen Shot 2014-09-04 at 11.45.55 PM.png|How cute is this kid! Astrid and Hiccup on their dragons.jpg Astrid impressed by the view.jpg Astrid continuing to be impressed by the sights.jpg Astrid and Hiccup with the Aurora Borealis behind them.jpg Astrid and Hiccup with a view of Berk.jpg Your final exam is tomorrow.jpg Kill a dragon.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on their dragons 2.jpg Astrid leaning back and running her hands through the clouds.jpg Astrid having just rested her chin on Hiccup's shoulder.jpg httyd1_viking_hiccup_w_hookfang_gallery1.jpg Second Film New HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup and Toothless in HTTYD 2 Hiccup-from-HTTYD-2-how-to-train-your-dragon-35062225-1223-1920.jpg|20-year-old Hiccup How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-23.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-22.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-20.png|Playing with Toothless How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-15.png|Hiccup's reaction to meeting his mother How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-11.png|"What happened here?" How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-6.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-3.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2.png|"You're pouting, big baby-boo?" Dragons0.jpg Dragons3.jpg Dragons7.jpg Dragons9.jpg Dragons16.jpg Dragons26.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-image-how-to-train-your-dragon-36552492-500-281-1-.jpg 3104c02100680536b4728c7c715ab074-d76acb1-1-.jpg vikings_hiccup_gallery_01.jpg vid_httyd2_clips_1.jpg|Hiccup using Inferno Dragons cloud gallery 04.jpg|Mother and son reunited, though neither of them know Cuteness-1-.jpg Y67.jpg RXAnxTAaJyE.jpg PhVnwHpCuWk.jpg GmHTOOq-SJk.jpg D69xodEnsx0.jpg BMvHPVpo0fk.jpg QJs2FEKWd0s.jpg tumblr_n3txkvvB041tt3caxo8_1280.jpg|Hiccup happy to see his parents together again J3UiTkNAGg4.jpg Tumblr n3ty3mHSKK1spqqafo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n48cn9Q7rx1rpcxulo2 1280-1-.png Hiccup kissing astrid!.gif tumblr_n23ppvGGCr1qkhczeo2_1280.jpg|Hiccup and Toothless HTTYD 2 Imagevalkatoothless.jpg Tumblr n5kx5r1rFA1salhhgo1 1280.png QJpFWfZUryk.jpg Tumblr n6it79Gdgh1rl8z4wo1 1280.png I m serious really gif by thegrzebol-d7hlwqf.png|I'm really serious|link=Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Tr5j.png|Hiccup with his family, Astrid, and Toothless 10458341 530067570453886 7712295227997176801 n.jpg|Hiccup grieving over his father's death Hiccup HTTYD2.jpg|After the death of his father, Hiccup resolves to carry on his father's legacy by becoming chief and saving Toothless and Berk from Drago. Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 11.30.07 PM.png Images-33.jpeg Images-39.jpeg Images-8.jpeg Hiccup saying very serious.jpg Astrid kissing hiccup on the cheek HTTYD2.jpg|Astrid kissing Hiccup on the cheek in HTTYD2 Hiccup just about to kiss Astrid.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid kiss in HTTYD2 Astrid and Hiccup right after finishing their kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at Gothi.jpg The chief has come home.jpg TRAIN-~1.JPG DRAGON~1.JPG Tumblr_n9q65ujdbM1t4wx8uo2_1280.jpg|Baby Hiccup and Cloudjumper Astrid saying see.jpg Hiccup now the chief of berk.jpg Astrid and Hiccup at the end of the movie.jpg Valka and Hiccup crying.jpg Continuing to mourn over Stoick's death..jpg I told you it was in here.jpg Avoiding my dad.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on itchy armpit.jpg Hiccup standing back up.jpg Since no chief could ask for a beter succesor.jpg That's amazing.jpg You're going to wear out.jpg The calibration is very sensitive.jpg Astrid rubbing Hiccup's shoulder.jpg It's a lot of responsibility.jpg What an honor.jpg Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair.jpg Astrid after kissing Hiccup on the cheek.jpg Hiccup telling Astrid he has to go..jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the cheek.jpg|Hiccup kissing Astrid. He can be really persausive.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless on the boat.jpg Won't that bewilderbeast.jpg Catching up with mother.jpg It's not his fault.jpg Valka holding Hiccup back.jpg As Hiccup heads toward Gothi.jpg Hiccup and Astrid finishing their kiss.jpg That's hilarious.jpg Astrid and Hiccup laughing.jpg Astrid poking the button on Hiccup's flight suit.jpg Astrid coming to Hiccup.jpg Hiccup and Toothless with their heads touching.jpg Hiccup just about to say they are going back.jpg Continue to celebrate victory.jpg Not the standard.jpg I've come to.jpg Running down to the dragon stables.jpg Having reached the dragon stables.jpg If he's built.jpg No, we fortify.jpg hiccup_gallery_05.jpg Kiss1.png Hiccup defeats drago.jpg Category:Gallery